


Percy Jackson scenes

by thomasridgewell



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasridgewell/pseuds/thomasridgewell
Summary: Some funny PJO scenes





	1. Uptown Funk

"Man, it's really warm out." Jason commented as he blocked Percy's sword with his own.

"I'm too hot!" Percy yelled, blocking Jason.

"HOT DAMN!" Leo called from the other side of the arena where he was fighting off Hazel.

"What?" Nico stopped fighting for a minute and got hit in the chest by Will.

"Called the police and a fireman." Frank sang, a little offkey.

"I'm too hot!" Percy pointed to Leo.

"HOT DAMN!" Leo pointed at Percy.

"Make a dragon wanna retire, man." Jason pointed to Percy and Leo.

"What the hell is going on." Nico stared at them.

"I'm too hot!" Percy threw his arm around Nico's shoulders.

"HOT DAMN!" Frank and Jason sang in unison.

"Say my name, you know who I am!"

"STOP!" Nico yelled as Annabeth walked in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She smiled.

"ANNABETH MAKE THEM STOP!!!"

"Stop what?"

"I'M TOO HOT!" Percy winked at Annabeth.

"HOT DAMN!" Jason, Frank and Leo threw their arms around each other.

"Am I bad 'bout that money." Annabeth sang.

"BREAK IT DOWN!" Percy yelled. Nico left.


	2. Solangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico/Will

Nico was walking back to the cabins with Will when Jason came up behind them.

"WILL AND NICO, SITTING IN A TREE!" He yelled.

"Jason, get away from me." Nico countered.

"First comes love, then comes marriage." Percy jumped on Will's back.

"And the son of Poseidon with spinal damage." Will dropped Percy onto the ground and walked away with Nico.

~ ~ ~

"Will has been sick for weeks. I'm not sure if he's going to get better." Nico confessed to Percy and Annabeth.

"Oh, Nico, I'm sorry," Annabeth hugged him. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah... I'll be fine..." Nico wrapped his arms around Annabeth.

~later~

"Nico, Will just died." Hazel sat down next to Nico and slipped her arm around his shoulder.

"Okay." Nico grinned and went back into Will's room.

"Nico? Aren't you sad?" Hazel jumped up and followed Nico. The rest of the seven were standing around Will's bed and looked up at Nico when he entered.

"Just give it a minute."

Hades appeared in the middle of the room with Will slung over his shoulder.

"I found your boyfriend." Hades said, and dumped Will at Nico's feet.

~ ~ ~

"You're so cute." Will grinned at Nico, who was lying in the grass a foot away.

"No I'm not stop that right now." Nico sighed, keeping his eyes closed.

"Like you're the most adorable person ever omg."

"I'm actually super scary."

"You're my precious ghost boy."

"NO I'M NOT! I AM THE NIGHT! I AM DEATH ITSELF! I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! I AM NICO DI ANGELO, BRINGER OF DEATH, DESTROYER OF LIGHT!" Nico yelled, standing up.

"Omg sooooo cuuuuuute!" Will gushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I write up more Solangelo scenes, I'll be updating the chapter, but for now this is what I have.


	3. Jason/Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's totally a bromance thing. I ship Jasper.

"Oh my gods bro someone stole my cool pirate ship." Percy shook his head, walking up to Jason.

"Bro listen. I threw it away bro." Jason admitted.

"Bro why."

"Because. The only ship we need is our friendship bro."

"Bro."

~ ~ ~

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight." Percy commented, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah." Annabeth smiled.

"You know who's even more beautiful?"

"Who?" She squinted suspiciously.

"Jason."

"BRO." Jason yelled from across the camp.

~ ~ ~

"Bro?" Jason flew over the camp looking for Percy.

"Yeah bro?" Percy waved from just outside the Poseidon cabin.

"Bro, we need to start our own camp."

"Bro, that's a great idea."

"It'll only be for bros."

"We'll call it... Brome."

"Bro, that's beautiful."

~ ~ ~

"Tell me the scariest story you know, bro." Jason grinned.

"Life without you, bro." Percy grinned.

"Bro."

"Bro."

~ ~ ~

"Dude, here. I got you some broses." Jason held out a bunch of roses to Percy.

"Oh, man bro you read my mind I got you some daffodudes." Percy held out a bunch of daffodils.

~ ~ ~

"Bro, you know how I love blue?" Percy threw his arm around Jasons shoulder.

"Of course, bro," Jason glanced at Percy "Everyone at camp knows it."

"Well you know what my favourite shade of blue is, bro?"

"What, bro?"

"The same colour as your eyes, bro."

Jason teared up. " _Bro_." He whispered.

~ ~ ~

 

 

BLOOD OF OLYMPUS SPOILERS:

Percy: bro

Jason: bro

Percy: bro

Jason: bro

Percy: bro

Jason: bro

Percy: bro

Jason: bro

Percy: bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JERCY IS MY BROTP


End file.
